A Fire In New York
by sleepyaugustus
Summary: Annabeth has an idea and Percy gets a little...wild. :: Prompt fill for pjowriters!


**A Fire In New York**

**PROMPT: "**_Some Percabeth cosmo smut! from Bella! :)_**" - ****anonymous (tumblr)**

* * *

"Can we do this differently tonight?"

Percy pulled away from his girlfriend, lips red and still slightly puckered like they had been for the past few minutes – though he would admit those minutes had felt like hours with Annabeth straddling him like she was. Her hips pressed down and ground against his groin deliciously.

Maybe he was panting a little and his hands were moving kind of frantically, seeking to trace every line of Annabeth's divine form before she moved and he'd have to start over again. It was sort of embarrassing, yeah, but at the same time, it was nothing he wasn't used to dealing with. She knew the effect she had on him and the she knew about the oh-so-glorious bragging rights she was entitled to for all of time to come.

There was nothing he could do about it, honestly.

"Hmm?" He hummed, because seriously, _real_ words were not going to happen while Annabeth's shirt was thrown to the other side of the room.

She unhooked her knee from around his hips, settling onto the short spread of mattress beside him and sighing. The mattress squeaked under her and Percy almost whined at the loss of contact. "I don't know. I just think we should do something a little less…predictable, you know?"

Cocking an eyebrow, a nervous feeling sparked through his body. "You're not…You're not saying that you're, like, _bored,_ right?"

Um.

"Eh." She lifted her shoulders helplessly. "We do the same thing every time."

Percy's mouth fell open. "We do not!"

Annabeth looked skeptical, and he was almost afraid she'd tell him to prove it. Of course the thought had crossed his mind occasionally. But it never bothered him enough to _actually_ try switching things up. Even if their love-making sessions usually only consisted of the standard missionary position, they weren't _boring_ by any means.

At least that was what he thought.

Sometimes on the lucky nights, like when Annabeth finally got that promotion she'd been working for, or one of their birthdays, she would even get on _top_.

It was only a _little_ _bit_ predictable. Really.

Sighing, Annabeth reached over to caress his chest softly. That was them. Gentle and hesitant. Calm, soft and…expected.

Dear God, maybe she was right.

"I just feel like we could do more." Annabeth's hand drifted over to his shoulder, pinching lightly. She bent down to nip at his other shoulder with her teeth. "I trust you."

Percy gulped. There was pressure put on him now. Annabeth wanted him to _please_ her. And as much as the thought would have choked him up when he was sixteen and completely clueless, a sense of…duty filled him. (No matter how corny that sounded.) This was his girlfriend. He was twenty-three years old, goddammit. Even if he _was_ still clueless, he wasn't going to blush and hide his face.

Hopefully.

"What is it that you had in mind?" He asked, and he cringed at the hoarse sound in his voice. Different types of crazy, uncomfortable and _scary_ positions flooded over his mind like some kind of kinky brainstorm. None of them…tickled his pickle, for lack of a better phrase.

She shrugged, pink coated the column of her neck extending down to the tops of her breasts. At least embarrassment was made cute on her. "Maybe we could…" She played with one of his chest hairs.

He waited for her to continue as she wrinkled her nose like she was flustered. Though, Annabeth never had a problem voicing what she wanted. "Um." She spread her hands. "I think it'd be nice if you took control, you know?"

"Huh?" Percy hoped that didn't sound as squeaky as he heard it. "What do you mean?"

That was definitely a blush on her cheeks—she couldn't hide it now. "I don't know, Percy. Just—" She shook her head and squeezed her eyes tight. "_Ravish_ me."

"…Ravish?" He would have laughed, but she was trying to express what she wanted from him intimately and he couldn't bring himself to make fun of her in a time like that. She nodded, confirming.

He considered for a moment. It wasn't like he had a _ton_ of experience with sex. He'd only ever been with Annabeth. When he was younger, there wasn't room for him to learn much of anything about it outside of internet porn, and that stuff was just poisonous anyway.

"I just want you to do something you've never done before." Annabeth came up to straddle him again, and this time, she had discarded her bra and was in the process of slipping her panties over her legs. He swallowed, because the room felt like maybe it had rose a couple of degrees. "Just…screw me like I _know _you want to."

She met his gaze head on, suddenly sure of herself.

"Fuck me."

How was he supposed to decline an offer like that?

Shock aside, it sparked something within him. The way his girlfriend looked at him, pupils blown and teeth gnawing at her bottom lip. Her hands moved across his body, tightening muscles and leaving a trail of butterflies. He couldn't hold back at that moment—he went for it.

It was all he had to keep his fumbling hands from knocking over their lamp as he reached for a condom. His face felt hot, but there was another part of his body that was rapidly filling with heat that he was a bit more concerned about. He moved quick, trying to keep in mind what Annabeth had said—what she had demanded.

At some point, he had found the confidence to drive her into the bed. If Annabeth wanted to be ravished, he would ravish her. Unlike usual as Annabeth laid on the bed, she didn't face him. Her nose was stuffed into their cotton pillows, and Percy used his hands to lock her arms to her sides.

He propped her ass into the air, letting her elbows support her weight as he leaned in from behind her. The view was tantalizing, the sharp angles of her shoulder blades and the beautiful ridges of her spine. He dressed the skin with wet, open-mouthed kisses, his hand softly squeezing the firm flesh of her behind. His desire was at a peak, and he didn't think he could wait much longer with her mewling the way she was.

Planting his hands on her hips he…began to screw her like she knew he wanted to.

The first thrust had his eyes shutting tight. Percy groaned as he slowly worked himself inside of her. Wisps of blonde hair slipped from her ponytail, hanging around her shoulders as she arched them upward. Jaw clenching, his hands moved to trace mindless lines along her hips as he pushed forward again and again.

Annabeth was making noises that would surely do him in. Whimpers and pants. She'd never been so vocal before, and while part of him thought he should have felt flustered, he couldn't deny what hearing Annabeth was doing to him.

The longer they went at it, the more sure Percy became in knowing what he wanted. Granted—gentle, slow sex was great. But this…this was new. Undiscovered. Percy wanted to hear her pant. He wanted to feel the vibrations from the headboard slamming into the wall. He wanted the neighbors to make complaints about noise the next morning.

Percy wanted wild.

His hand sneaked up her back, dancing along the curves of her smooth skin. Hesitation couldn't hold him, because he knew what he wanted now. And there was this sort of adrenaline that kept him going. A confidence that only a situation like this—not having to look her in the eyes as he screwed her from behind—could pull off. The length of Annabeth's curly ponytail was jerked back, eliciting a gasp from her mouth. And then a loud moan.

Percy's hand was wrapped into her curls, tugging roughly, but not hard enough to where she would want him to stop. He leaned forward, not slowing his movement inside her, and he let his chest press flush against her sweat-dampened back. Something hot and fiery was building inside him.

His name dropped from her lips, almost losing its meaning by the sheer constant repetition of it. She was stuck in a sort of trance from what he could tell. Her eyes closed and it was clear that all she could register was the stimulation of the spot in her that they'd never been able to reach before. She warned him not to stop.

A tightness was forming in Percy's lower stomach, and he knew he was close. It was only partly fault of his own, because Annabeth's effect on him truly should have been illegal. His free hand crept around the side of her hip while the other one pulled a little tighter in her hair. She called out, but the noise was nothing compared to the one she made once his wandering hand found the special spot in front of her that always made her writhe.

He rubbed circles into her and she was something close to a sobbing mess. Her body trembled, hands fisting tightly into their cotton sheets. Each thrust was accompanied by a heavy _clack_ of wood against sheet-rock.

They were fire. Hot and burning. Their bodies consumed all other thought, taking over and leaving Percy in a state of which only his desire for her could be processed.

When she came, her head tossed back with eyelids drawn closed. Her mouth formed a tiny "o" as she finished, pushing him into his own release at the mere sight. With a grunt, he was gone. Breathless. Fulfilled.

_Tired_.

Annabeth collapsed forward, her head sinking back into the pillow. Percy didn't have the strength to hold himself up either, and he fell onto her back with a plop. His bones were marshmallow.

He released his grip in her hair and rolled over, a sigh pushing from Annabeth's lips as she turned onto her own back. They both kept their eyes up, goofy, embarrassed smiles taking over their faces.

"Did we just-?"

"Fuck? …Yeah."

Percy was sure he didn't make a cute tomato from the red hot blush on his face, but maybe that filthy sex had made up for it. He bit his lip to conceal the grin threatening to break through and lifted his arm. Annabeth snuggled into him, tiredly stuffing her face into the crook of his neck.

"That was fun."

He tried to keep his eyes open. "Did it qualify as 'different?'"

She laughed, the sound whistling in his ears. Everything felt like…too much. She'd winded him. "Oh yeah. I don't know if we'll ever be the same."

Maybe, he decided as his breathing slowed, that would be okay.

* * *

**A/N: Originally posted on November 16th, 2014 on tumblr. Follow pjowriters for better fic! The other girls actually know what they're doing!**


End file.
